Talk:Monkey D. Garp
Anyone knows? What is the name of the guy with the gangster look that is a crewmate of Garp tripulation.Jd0064 01:51, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :I've seen "Bogart" being put off as his name but he isn't named as such I believe.--One-Winged Hawk 07:39, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :: Thanks I would never imagine his name was "Bogart" :::Is it really his canon name? as far as I understood what was stated on Talk:Bogart, that's how fans call him and we call him like that that it is his name in order not to keep him nameless until his real name will be stated. El Chupacabra 11:29, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I never said that was his name... That just what a lot of people call him. I believe Doberman was called "Scar" or something by a few on Arlong Park Forums before he was named. --One-Winged Hawk 19:45, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Masked Garp I know it isn't too relevant anymore and someone seemed to replace it, but shouldn't we at least keep one pic of Garp with his dog hoodie on the page? Maybe move that down to where "Garp's true face" is while making the new pic the header? -StrangerAtaru 23:54, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Contact with Dragon Under "Family," it notes the following: "They also seem to be contact with one another as Dragon told Garp that he saw Luffy off in Loguetown." This is not necessarily true. Smoker was there as well, and Smoker could have told Vice Admiral Garp about it. Smoker might have reported Dragon's interference, not aware of the significance, only that it interfered with his capture of the Strawhats. I don't recall ever seeing that Garp got the information from Dragon first-hand. Unless there's evidence, let's edit the article to reflect that. :Garp said Dragon told him he was in Loguetown to see Luffy off. Besides, do you really think Smoker would talk about the only pirate to escape from him with anyone? Even he did, Garp would've mentioned Dragon saving Luffy from him. It's less likely that Garp heard it from Smoker than from Dragon. Also, please sign your posts. ::Kaizoku-Hime 08:12, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I can't agree with that. I don't think you can trust a scanlation that says Rogue Town instead of Loguetown. Drunk Samurai 05:48, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :Aside from the Town's name, everything else seems pretty accurate. If you find anything that proves otherwise, please provide a link. Besides, what are your thoughts on it? ::Kaizoku-Hime 06:17, 19 July 2009 (UTC) That's exactly the point. How do you know it is accurate when they use stuff like Rogue Town? Drunk Samurai 18:17, 19 July 2009 (UTC) http://read.mangashare.com/One-Piece/chapter-432/page016.html uses logue. does that somehow make it better since it also agrees with what you're saying? :Please sign your posts with ~~~~. Did Stephen ever translate this scan? Its hard to work without him around these days. But if he did... Stephen's as good as any for proof. One-Winged Hawk 19:38, 19 July 2009 (UTC) The second link is much more reliable. The first one is from an unknown scanlation group. The second one is from Null/KEFI. Drunk Samurai 20:19, 19 July 2009 (UTC) The Monkey D. Family? So far, this is just speculation from my part. But would this be probably the family tree of Garp? Garp got 2 sons. Dragon (evidence that Luffy is his grandfather, and during Enies Lobby he made it perfectly clear that Luffy's father was Monkey D. Dragon). Monkey D. Dragon got a son, Luffy. Roger (Ace still is Garp's grandson), and with the recent chapter (505) came out, it became clear who the father of Ace was. Roger, so he got a son as well with Rouge, who became Ace. Am I getting this somewhat right? In a nuttshell: http://i29.tinypic.com/2wq4idl.png Like this? Or am I missing something here? Figured it suited most here, since afterall, Garp started this insane family tree like this. Kraken 15:50, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Roger, as of current knowledge, is in no way Garp's son. It has been stated many times that they were rivals in the past, and, if you read Roger's dialogue after he's revealed to be Ace's father, he stated that he wanted Garp to take Ace into his family, as in they were not one in the same.Buh6173 18:16, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Something I was thinking about; and after reading 432 again, I was wondering where there would be definitive conclusions that Dragon is actually Garp's son? The statement was made in conjecture by the audience listening in; while it's unlikely that it was placed as a red herring, it's not like it would be the first time Oda's done that. The other workable theory is that Garp's daughter is Luffy's mother. As she's currently unseen and largely unknown of, nothing so far contradicts that. Of course, unless there's a statement by Garp, Sengoku or Dragon about paternity... 23:55, July 4, 2012 (UTC) : Okay, my bad, forgot about the whole "monkey" part... probably less likely then. Never mind me, carry on. Garp is Zoan fruit user? page 11 of chapter 553 or maybe it's Yamakaji...they are the only 2 vice admirals with beards like that http://img39.imageshack.us/img39/7602/garp.png Shawn9061 00:31, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Don't you mean "they are the only 2 vice admirals that have been introduced with beards like that"? This most likely a completely new character, like the Vice Admiral in the mask behind Strawberry and the two others in the background (of the full panel). Also, you really shouldn't add to an article unless you're sure that it's a 'confirmed' fact. ::Kaizoku-Hime 01:00, 7 August 2009 (UTC) It's confirmed that Garp isn't the one with the Devil Fruit in chapter 556. Garp isn't involved in any fighting so it couldn't be that guy. --JezzaRules2 10:12, September 3, 2009 (UTC) He was fighting against Whitebeard pirates-not against Ace or Sengoku (in ch 556, all we see is that he is sitting next to Ace, you can't assume things that he wasn't fighting at all beforehand), so it makes complete sense that it is him. Throughout the manga, Garp is seen with a dog-theme, especially the dog mask/hat. Why would Oda introduce a COMPLETELY new vice-admiral using dog-zoan with the same beard as Garp into the story? Saying that it's a whole new character WITH THAT MUCH COINCIDENTAL SIMILARITY is rather nonsensical. June 2010. ^you're a moron. re-read the manga. Garp and Roger's Agreement Garp took Ace in because of Roger. But wouldn't Roger rather trust his child's live to the members of his crew? Because Garp didn't seem to happy when he heard Roger's request. -A New One Piece Fan- :Not a forum. On that note, according to Roger, he trusted Garp as a friend despite being enemies. Also note that Roger had disbanded his crew one year earlier and most likely had little to no contact with them.Mugiwara Franky 01:15, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :maybe garp and roger's relationship is similar to cobby and luffy's relationship. Their enemies , but also friends :I wonder whether anyone considered the possibility that Garp is Roger's brother? Given their similar age, looks and characters it seems like that is the reason between their contact. I know, farfetched, but i'd be willing to put a bet on that. Xirtharri 23:02, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Smoker Garp is categorized as a smoker. When did Garp smoke? Yatanogarasu 21:22, 15 October 2009 (UTC) : Fanale: "Laughing Garp and the Hard-Working Young Men" (chapter 119) ::Kaizoku-Hime 05:00, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :: ::I think it's in episode 68-69 when Coby is still training. Fist of Love... is it Haki?!? Just a thought but did anyone ever consider the Fist of Love to be a form of Haki? I mean it probably isn't as strong as his cannon tosses (due to the fact that they are meant for killing intent) and those didn't hurt Luffy at all. 03:50, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Please sign your comments using ~~~~ so that people know who says what and to follow the conversation, this time I added the time stamp for you! Now to answer your question, probably Garp "indeed" used Haki when he punched Luffy as Sanji later commented that Luffy received damage despite being rubber. :This was the first time that someone mentioned Luffy's rubber powers, outside of comedy relief scenes (Luffy beat down by Nami, Sanji, etc...), which is what separates it from all the other instances; BUT since it hasn't been said as of yet in the manga that Garp is a Haki user it is speculation until said otherwise. MasterDeva 22:27, February 9, 2010 (UTC) : :Well also Garp used Haki in the chapter showing Ace's and Luffy's childhood when pulling on Luffy's check, Luffy was complaining and wondering why it was hurting. Gol.D Roger 22:37, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes these two events are haki, now it has been confirmed that vice admirals all master it, this is not speculation anymore. Kdom 05:19, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Flaming Dog Attack What is that flaming dog technique that Garp used in the beginning of Chapter 568? I'm pretty sure that's not related to Haki, and I don't want to say yet that it's a Devil Fruit because it's unconfirmed. But I'm surprised there's no mention of it whatsoever.Son of God-Enel 04:54, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Wait, never mind. I just realized that that wasn't Garp who launched that attack, it was Akainu. My bad.Son of God-Enel 05:01, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Scar Shouldn't it be noted that his scar disappears from time to time due to Oda's mistake? And is this scar really his "true form"? (read reference below) reference: SBS Volume 59 JapaneseOPfan 01:17, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :amazing, I spend a lot of time removing trivia and the odd thing that actually deserves to be trivia isn't on the page. -_-' One-Winged Hawk 01:30, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : :XD, well I guess that means I can put this on the trivia. Yep, SBSs are indeed helpful.. I think this↑ is not your mistake, since SBS 59 was uploaded pretty recently by me, and I just happened to notice the scar thing while translating it. JapaneseOPfan 01:44, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Kid Garp Where do you guys get Garp's (and everyone else's) kid pictures? 09:40, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :SBS Volume 65 (Garp and other Marines), SBS Volume 64 (Supernovæ), SBS Volume 63 (Shichibukai). Morgan Haki how do we know that he didnt use Kenbunshoku Haki on Morgan and let the attack hit since he found out it would not harm himFaustfan (talk) 14:17, August 31, 2012 (UTC) We don't know that, that would be speculation. And we don't allow speculation in our articles. Also, please make a new section next time you start a new topic on a talk page. 15:59, August 31, 2012 (UTC) " However, in East Blue, he failed to predict Morgan's sudden attack while being asleep,[8] suggesting he either lacked Kenbunshoku Haki or the attack was meant for comedic effect, or he was simply tired." seems like speculatuion to me ((freaking pc keeps loging me off and the last thing was made by me)Faustfan (talk) 17:40, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Still in Marine http://img838.imageshack.us/img838/7231/img0008rj.jpg Garp is confirmed to be an "Inspector" (Kyoukan) in Marine group Rayleigh92 (talk) 00:17, December 22, 2012 (UTC) There is a rumour that Oda said, Garp was the strongest marine is that true? No. Back when Gol D. Roger was alive, Garp managed to corner him many times. Which was how he was considered as a major figure in the marines, but not the strongest. 05:56, July 22, 2013 (UTC) So, why is still viceadmiral in his article? Dragon NJMB (talk) 14:53, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Garp has abandoned his position, however his official rank will remain unchanged. source Vazelos3 (talk) 15:34, August 28, 2013 (UTC) I see, thanks!! Dragon NJMB (talk) 16:56, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Rank If now Garp has transferred to instructor, I think he fits to be in the category of "Former Marine Vice Admirals" and not the one of "Marine Vice Admirals".--Shay.avigad.1 (talk) 16:10, September 14, 2013 (UTC) He retained his rank as Vice Admiral too. 16:14, September 14, 2013 (UTC) If he hasn't retained the rank, he at least retained the title, so yeah. 21:41, September 14, 2013 (UTC) For the one who uploaded this photo, I have some questions, can I use the images in some animes? If yes, can I have your authorization to download one piece and fairytail anime images and I'll upload it on Bubblews and at the end of my posted blog page there in Bubblews I'll put the url reference that I took from images of wikia as a source of image? Thanks for the reply. 06:32, July 28, 2014 (UTC) In Dresrosa there is a flashback showing Garp fighting Don Chinjao, they are both using Haoshoku Haki the same way it was depicted in the actual battle of Lucy vs Chinjao Haki Can anyone add Garp to the list of Haoshoku Haki Users? ~~alxrz~~ No. First of all where is it stated that a clash like that is because of Haoshoku Haki? And however likely it is, unless it's not stated or is incredibly obvious it's still speculation. 10:31, June 26, 2015 (UTC) 4kids VA? Was garp never shown in the 4 kids dub or is the actor just unkown? 03:00, August 6, 2015 (UTC)Mighty earlobes of god I don't think so. I feel like episode 68 was one of the episodes 4Kids skipped. I could be wrong, though. 03:02, August 6, 2015 (UTC) It was skipped. SeaTerror (talk) 19:43, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Similar Before I start, I'm farely new to the series of One Piece. I just got into it not too long ago, one month ago and I'm on Episode 314. It has just been revealed that Garp is Luffy's grandfather. Also, I know Oda likes Dragon Ball a lot and said Luffy is based on Son Goku. Why the title is similar because when Luffy talks about Garp trying to kill him, Garp says he dropped him down a raven, left him in a forest, and sent him off on balloons. That is too similar to Dragon Ball and how Goku's "grandfather", Son Gohan dropped Goku or Goku fell down a ravine, and plus, they lived in the "woods" or forest and Garp left Luffy in a forest. Has this been said by Oda at all? Just wondering. Meshack (talk) 05:12, June 19, 2016 (UTC)